Snow dans les rues de Stockwell
by ecardinal17
Summary: Les personnages de Simon Snow se retrouvent ensemble à vivre dans les rues de Stockwell...


D'entre tous, c'est Pénéloppe qui se leva la première. Il y avait déjà de ça trois quarts d'heure qu'il était arrivé, un peu amoché, au bras du mage. Personne ne s'en était occupé mais, voyant qu'il semblait assis là pour rester, elle alla le rejoindre.

- Moi c'est Pénéloppe.

Simon leva les yeux, sans pour autant déposer la vieille canette qu'il manipulait des yeux et des mains, intimidé par les regards respirant d'habitude des autres autours, et la salua.

- J'ai vu le mage t'amener ici tantôt. La dernière fois qu'il a ramené quelqu'un c'était le chevrier, Eb. Elle enchaîna voyant que Snow n'allait pas répondre. : «C'était pour la fête d'Agatha, il l'a ramené parce qu'elle avait un chien avant, mais que son ex a pas voulu lui laisser, il l'a foutu dehors avec soixante livres dans les mains. Elle s'est vraiment obstiné longtemps qu'elle nous a dit pour avoir le chien avec elle parce qu'il l'avait jamais vraiment aimé lui à ce qu'il parait mais il a barré la porte et il l'a plus jamais rouverte. Elle avait nulle part ailleurs chez qui aller. Fait que c'est ça, pour sa fête à Agatha le mage est allé voir Eb qui traînait près du _Street Market_ depuis trois quatre jours et il lui a proposé de venir dans notre ruelle, parce qu'il avait un chien, et parce qu'Agatha s'ennuyait. Eb a dit oui, et pis voilà, il est avec nous depuis ce temps là.»

Simon lâcha la canette, déposa ses mains sur ses genoux puis regarda celui qui devait être Eb, accolé au chien près du conteneur à vidanges. Il reposa son regard sur Pénéloppe et ne répondit que : «Le mage?»

- C'est parce que c'est pas mal le premier d'la gang ; lui, Bac pis Benedict. C'est pas son vrai nom mais ici c'est son nom. Comme le chevrier, on l'appelle le chevrier parce que quand il est arrivé son chien il était maigre pas mal, ça lui donnait un air de chèvre et ici on fonctionne souvent par code, pour le fun, pour la police pis pour les autres gang autour, c'est un peu compliqué mais ça s'apprend vite tu vas voir.

Décidée à faire parler Simon, Pénéloppe poursuivit : «Y'a Tyrannus aussi qu'on appelle pas par son nom. Tu vois le gars à côté d'Agatha? Lui son surnom c'est Baz, il est super fin pis ça fait un p'tit bout qu'y'essaie de convaincre les vieux de ramener un gars d'son âge dans gang fait que ça devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'il vienne te parler, c'est juste qu'Agatha lui demande beaucoup d'attention ces temps-ci. C'pour ça j'pense qu'y'est pas venu encore.». Cette fois Simon répondit: « Pourquoi Baz?» Heureuse d'enfin obtenir une réplique, Pénéloppe s'empressa de répondre: «Ah ça je sais pas, c'est comme ça qu'il se présente. Ça a pris un moment avant de savoir son vrai nom, c'est quelque chose comme Tyrannus Pitch me semble... Ah c'est ça! Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. Il nous a jamais dit pourquoi il faut l'appeler Baz, d'après moi c'est parce qu'il s'est fait niaiser un peu à ses débuts dans la rue, on sait pas non plus comment il s'y est ramassé mais Basilton Pitch ça fait pas trop hobo tu comprends.» Le regard de Simon croisa celui de Baz, et toute l'habitude qui intimidait Simon il y a quelques minutes se transforma en banale mais sympathique salutation.

- Ok, merci pour tout ça.

- Pas d'trouble ...

- Simon, Simon Snow.

- Ok, fait que pas d'trouble Snow.

Pénéloppe lui fît un clin d'oeil et s'en retourna près de son abri. Avant même que Simon puisse reprendre sa canette Baz vint le voir.

- Hey!

- Salut Tyr...Baz.

- T'as l'air poqué un peu, ça va?

- Ah ouais, c'est rien, juste, je sais pas, dehors t'sais...c'est plus rough que c'que j'pensais.

- Ça fait pas ben longtemps hein? On développe des trucs, ça va venir tu vas voir. Comment il t'a trouvé?

Voyant que Simon ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, Baz reformula : «Le mage j'parle, il t'a trouvé comment? Comment ça tu l'as laissé t'amener ici? T'es pas trop peureux.»

- Ça fait deux semaines que j'traîne dans les alentours, sur le testament de mes parents ça dit que j'dois rester avec un oncle avec qui je m'entend pas trop, pas du tout en fait, assez pour que ça me dérange moins de dormir dehors que de dormir chez lui. J'ai souvent croisé le mage, j'pense qu'y'a vu que j'avais de la misère un peu à m'habituer fait qu'aujourd'hui il est venu me parler. Il m'a dit qu'y'avait une place pour moi pis il m'a amené ici.

- Tu devais pas t'attendre à une ruelle!

Simon regarda autour un instant et répondit poliment : «Non, pas trop.»

- On est quand même bien installé, tu vas voir, c'est pas si pire ici... Tu peux dormir avec moi sous mon abri en attendant que tu t'en trouves un.

À la fois gêné et redevable, Simon souria à Baz et le remercia.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler ensemble, Baz lui expliqua que chaque jour il y en avait entre eux qui devaient se rendre au _garden_ à côté et s'arranger pour quêter assez pour ramener à souper aux autres. Aujourd'hui c'était le tour de Mac et Bénédict, deux anciens qui jouent un peu le rôle de mentors dans le groupe. Il expliqua aussi les différents gangs du coin.

- Je sais pas si Pénéloppe te l'a dit, mais nous on se fait appeler les Verdigris, j'ai jamais vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi. Si t'es curieux tu pourras demander au mage au souper. Je connais pas non plus les noms des autres autour, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a trois autres groupes dans les environs. On les connaît pas de fond en comble, mais y'a des places, par exemple autour du Vauxhall hôtel, où y'aiment pas qu'on traîne, en échange ils se pointent pas aux nôtres.

Simon repensa à des visages croisés dans la ville au cours des derniers jours.

- Et si on les croise, qu'est-ce que ça fait?

- Ah c'est pas comme dans les films, Mac est un peu vieux jeu il va sûrement te faire la passe des défenses contre les forces du mal. C'est sa manière à lui de vouloir t'enseigner à te défendre mais selon moi t'en as pas trop besoin. On les côtoie plutôt pendant les fêtes nationales où les grandes périodes touristiques parce qu'on quête tous en même temps alors forcément c'est un peu le concours du bien paraître devant les passants mais sinon...

Au moment où Baz terminait ses diverses explications, Bénédict et Mac fit leur apparition au bout de la ruelle et lancèrent en coeur: «Pain baguette des surplus de chez _Funchal Bakery_ et légumes poqués de chez _Holland & Barrett_!»Tous s'assirent en cercle et se séparèrent la nourriture. Simon en profita pour se présenter officiellement aux deux arrivants et à Agatha qui, cette soirée là, ne s'asseya pas à côté de Baz. Pénéloppe fouilla le fond de la ruelle pour retrouver la vieille bouteille de whisky cachée depuis longtemps et qu'ils ne ressortaient qu'aux grandes occasions.

- Quelqu'un s'y oppose? Voilà, Snow, un nouvel exemple de code desquels je te parlais plutôt. Se trouve devant toi ce que nous qualifions entre nous de potion, ouvre la bouche!

Simon bu au goulot puis passa la bouteille aux autres qui, tour à tour, firent de même. Pénéloppe ajouta: «Alors, tu penses rester avec nous? C'est pas le gros luxe mais c'est plus facile que seul.» Simon sourit puis répondit : «Si vous le permettez, oui. Au moins, à plusieurs, ça nous sauve de la monotonie rampante...»


End file.
